Times up
by lenkagamine133
Summary: Kouichi's been living on borrowed time...now its up.


man i've been reading a writeing like crazy...almost done with my handwriten book and even started typeing it...awesome...then the pre-squel and even got ideas for a new one...almost done with the book i've reading...going to re-read another one and then start a new seires...going to be adding more stuff on here soon...like the beyblade story...almost done with chapter two...going to be my fourth time writing it ...so check out chapter one please...and maybe give some ideas....also going out of town in about two weeks...after seeing Alice in Wonderland of course...if you wanna see it my advise...wait about a week after it comes out...cause the first few night...dang it will be packed...see? busy busy...also i'm sick v.v lol

ok obviously i dont own digimon or the characters.

enjoy

* * *

**Its been almost two years since me and a group of groups lost someone close to us. In our little group his was our Kouichi. **

**We're been wanting to write someone for him but it hard, especaily for his brother.**

**So this one is for a friend. Who will forever be our Kouichi **

**We love you and miss you.**

* * *

_**"Whats going on?"A sacred boy asked floating around in darkness.**_

_**The place looked filmair but there were no images, forms or a evil digi rabbit. **_

_**He looked around trying to find someone or something, a way out anything. Last thing he remembered was that he gave up his life to save his new found brother and friends so they could save their world and the digital one. Then a idea hit him. He was dead. **_

_**"Your not dead," A determined voice said behind him. Kouichi turned around and saw a seventeen year old boy with black hair, pale skin, a black coat and pants. He must really like that color. The stange thing was, the boy had pure white eyes instead of black. "Nor alive. Right now your between and you have a choice."**_

_**"What do you mean?" Kouichi asked afraid of the answer and person. **_

_**"You can die now and move on as your suppose to or live on borrowed time." He answer holding out both his hands. In his right had the kanji for death and in the left had the kanji for life. Either die like whats suppose to happen or live on borrowed time? Kouichi knew he shouldn't be selfish and move on but he couldn't bring himself to or bring himself to choose to live on. Borrow time? Take time from someone elses life? Could he do that?**_

_**"The time will come from a person you choose. You've saved two worlds by giveing up your own life and therefor get this chance. Not many others are willing to do that. Its a reward. You set the time limit but it can be no more then six years and evey two I'll pay you a visit."**_

_**Kouichi thought about what he was being told. He could choose a sick person who's in pain. He could be with his family and friends for six more years and then leave. Could he do that?**_

_**What about the Light and Darkness thing? One can't be without the other. Plus their twins.  
**_

_**"Your brother will become both." He answered Kouichi's thoughts.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"When you die apart of him will die also. And apart of you will live on within him. Kouji will become both."  
**_

_**He balled up a fist anf held it over his heart looking away from the kanji's. **_

_**"Who are you?" Kouichi whispers still not looking.**_

_**"Death." He answered simply.**_

_**Kouichi flinched. **_

_**He closed his eyes and slowly with a shaking hand he grabbed onto one of Death's hands.**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

**"Are you ready?" The calmly female voice said the the teenager lieing asleep on the cozy hospital bed.**

**The teenage boy slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side to where the voice was coming from. His dark blue eyes were dull without life in them, his skin had gotten paler, his hair a dark blue mess. The girl regarded him with what seemed to pitty in her eyes but he knew it wasn't. It was saddness, not just for him but for everyone she meets. Its her job. **

**This wasn't the first time meeting her, but in a way it was. Last time she had been a he and delievered a message. **

**"Do I have a choice?" Kouichi asked faintly looking away from her and up at the cieling with a small smile.**

**It was a retorical question and needed no answer. The answer was obvious anyways. **

**He gave up his choice two years ago. He looed back at her.**

**The girl sighed, she was very pretty. About a year older then him. Her hair was ghostly white, voilet eyes and a black and white miad style lolita dress that went to his knees. Her black boots that went up to his knees and her hair was in pigtales. Much different then two years ago. That boy looked about seventeen, pale and wore all black. **

**Kouichi liked the girl better but knew the girl and boy were the same person, well thing. **

**"You and I both know the answer to that. You've been liveing on borrowed time."**

**Kouichi nodded, it was true. Two years ago after the digital world and before he awoke to Kouji and his friends standing over him, he remembers what happend well. Two years ago he agreed to take him away from a sick person who was in pain and only had two years to live. Therefore setting his time limit also. **

**The two years had been good up to six months ago. He and his friend hung out every saturday and sunday and sometimes weekdays. Haveing sleep overs and parties. Kouji now had a girlfriend and it very happy. Takuya and Zoe were now together and J.P found himself someone as well. Tommy had a crush on a girl at school and she liked him back. Kouichi himself fell in love with his brothers girlfriend best friend, of course they stayed friends since he knew what was to happen. His mom got a new and better job and his great friends with Kouji's step-mother. Life and everything was perfect. Then six months ago he got sick and was sent to the hsopital, his friends, brother, mother and step-mom visited him alot and he was happy. But now, it was almost midnight and his time was almost up. **

**"Will it hurt?" He asked. **

**Somehow the ticking of the clock got louder.**

**"No. It'll feel like sleeping. And when you wake up and you'll be in.."**

**"The after-life."**

**"As some say."**

**"What will happen to everyone?" Within his finally moments he was more worried about the people he cared about rather then himself. Silent tears started to fall from his eyes and Death wiped them away gently.**

**"They'll always feel the pain of looseing you and will always miss you. Your mother and brother will cry for you even years after. Your mother will move in with your brother, but refsue to sell the house you two shared. They'll be fights and disagreements between your parents and even once she'll leave for over a month and durning that time Kouji will live with Takuya. Your brother and girlfriend will be together for a long time and even marry. Same for Takuya and Zoe. J.P and his girl will broke up but he'll find someone better thanks to you. Her father owns the graveyard where you'll be buried and they'll meet because she'll talk to you. Your love with be with many others before finding true love. You'll beable to watch over them."**

**Kouichi nodded slowly as more tears fell. He looked at his bedside table and grabbed the pen and paper.**

**"Can I leave a message?"**

**Death nodded gently. **

**Kouichi wrote down his message and when he put it down on the table Death held his hand. He tightly closed his eyes and cryed more, this time she didn't wipe them away.**

**When the clock stuck 12 she kissed his hand. **

**Time was up. **

**The next day his mother, brother, and friends came to his room. The doctors told them that he passed away in the middle of the night and they wanted to say Good-bye. **

**On the bedside table they found a note that said.**

**I LOVE YOU. REMEMBER GOOD-BYE ISN'T FOREVER ITS A LONG TERM FOR 'SEE YOU LATER' I'LL MISS YOU GUYS.**


End file.
